coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:Momo1
I was going to move this but am bewildered as to where it even exists on the site apart from under recent changes!! It's not appeared in the forum section; I thought perhaps they'd just caled the article "Forum..." but the tab at the top next to 'Discussion' also identifies it as being 'Forum'. So how have they created a forum page that doesn't appear anywhere uner the forum categories?? --TellyFan 14:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC) I guess you missed this before... As far as I can see this page still doesn't exist as part of the forum, even though that is, apparently, what it is. Can this page be found anywhere other than in recent changes? Even a search for "stripe dress" only comes up with Doris Speed's page, so presumably search doesn't work with forum pages anyway. I don't know if this is the sort of question you even want here, but if it is, I don't think anyone is going to find it and answer it whereever it is at the moment. I'd have a go at trying to move it myself, but then I presume you'd be less likely to be able to answer my own question of where the page is at the moment! --TellyFan 15:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Hello? With there potentially being increased vandalism this morning, it being April 1st, I thought now might be a good time to flag this up again, as it appears to have been missed again. Hopefully you'll be more inclined than normal to check out this mornings' postings - especially since I've signed out (and perhaps that's been part of the problem as maybe as a recognised name you don't feel my contributions need to be checked). Even if you're happy with the persons question and don't think it needs moving, I'm still baffled about where this page actually is and why it isn't part of the normal forum posts. Thanks-- 08:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) New IP: 02:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) See? :p TellyFan 02:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi there, yeah I have noticed the oddity, I'll check it out, I'm curious myself. David 20:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I think I've solved the mystery - the page was part of the help desk, but because the help desk category link was removed from the page it didn't actually appear in the help desk. I've added it now. David 20:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I see myself now. I'm rather inexperienced with all this at the moment, I just knew it wasn't where it should be! I'm pleased you were baffled, too! :) Of course, they ended up reposting the question correctly this morning anyway! ::Right, I'm off to read the rtforum while I still can. I'd been reading two weeks behind the current posts so I've still got loads to look at (yep, thats me on there using my "real name" Carl White. I was going to add to the discussion on using real names before they closed it, too. Oh well!). I'm digressing of course - but only cos I know you're a Doctor Who fan as well. Did you post there? ::By the way, with that going hopefully I should have more time to contribute here soon (though not straight away). Bye for now. :)TellyFan 22:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC)